crusaders_of_the_lost_idolsfandomcom-20200214-history
Littlefoot's Big Adventure
Littlefoot's Big Adventure (LBA) was an event that ran from July 20th to August 1st 2016, from August 3rd to August 15th 2017, from August 23rd to September 4th 2018, and from August 1st to August 13th 2019. =Event Description= 2016 It's the time of year to forgo the usual comforts of your soft bed, sturdy walls, and an internet connection for a thin piece of material between you and mother nature. That's right! It's the Summer, and that means camping season! 2017 Now that the sun is out in full force, the Great Outdoors is calling you for your annual Crusaders camping trip. Grab the old bivouac, tent, or yurt and get out there and enjoy that fresh air. It's once again the time of year to forgo the usual comforts of your soft bed, internet, and heating for a thin piece of material between you and mother nature. That's right it's the Summer, and that means camping season! This year's event is especially exciting because YOU, our intelligent, beautiful, creative community came up with and voted for the names for the two new Crusaders. So... uh... thanks for that, I guess. This is all your fault. 2018 It's time for another adventure! Once more the Crusaders journey into the wilderness for their annual camping trip, disconnecting from their wi-fi and heading out into the great outdoors. Join Littlefoot and the gang on an outdoor escapade to unlock Rosie the Rocklechaun, our latest tier 3 Crusader! Gather up those marshmallows and get camping! 2019 Nothing says 'summer' like going on adventures in the wilderness! Join Littlefoot and her entourage of Crusaders who love the great outdoors for another one of Littlefoot's Big Adventures! After 4 years, it's about time for some advanced camping. High altitudes and foreign climes will put your tent-pitching to the test on these 5 new objectives. Enlist the aid of a new Crusader, and you just might survive the trip. This event runs until August 13th, before your Crusaders resort to cannibalism. =New Crusaders= Tier 1 Ranger Rayna The first of the two Crusaders is the hapless Ranger Rayna. Once rescued, she'll become an asset. Her love of all wildlife enables her to heal any animal Crusaders by 25% of their max health per second when she reaches level 75. Furthermore, at level 150 she'll receive a giant 200% increase to her DPS if there are four animal Crusaders in the formation. Littlefoot The second new Crusader is somewhat shy. Littlefoot has spent a lifetime minding her own business but all that is thrown into disarray when some determined Pokemon Go players/Bigfoot enthusiasts stumble across her home deep in the forest. At level 50 Littlefoot can employ her first unique ability, Parry. For the duration of the ability, Littlefoot is immune to damage for one second after a monster starts attacking her. If this effect lasts for more than 15 seconds in a row, it cannot occur for the next 15 seconds. Tier 2 Penny the Park Planner Once recruited, Penny unlocks Trash Pickup at level 100 where you'll automatically pick up gold and quest items after they've been lying on the ground for five seconds. Good news, the timer gets decreased with her gear! At level 300, her ability Troupe Trooper gives all the Crusaders in the same column as Penny a +50% DPS boost. Beary McBearFace At level 150, Beary unlocks Controlled Burn which lights a random monster on fire every 2.5 seconds. The monster stays on fire until it dies, taking 20% more damage from all sources. At level 300, Beary unlocks Stomp Out Campfire which increases his DPS addtively +100% for each enemy on fire from Controlled Burn. Tier 3 Rosie the Rocklechaun A small, muscly rock-leprechaun, Rosie the Rocklechaun is a tank support who turns to stone in order to tank damage, massively boosting party DPS in the process and allowing her to be healed up. At level 100, Rosie gains Stone Form which will make her temporarily invincible after losing half her health. Spiked Stone, gained at level 200, also increases all DPS at this time. Level 600 unlocks Lingering Stone, which will reduce damage to 75% after Stone Form wears off, to give more protection as Rosie recovers. Tier 4 Langley the Conductor Langley is a naturally adventurous person. While on vacation, they came across the rest of the Crusaders and decided to join them on Littlefoot's Big Adventure! If you're hoping for extra Gold Find and Support, Langley is here to help! Their Chew Chew ability increases Gold Find for each adjacent Crusader in the formation while also increasing the damage of Crusaders two or more spaces away. Ticket Please and Whistle Blower increase your Gold Find even more. With My Friend Thomas, Langley will throw a toy train at an enemy, causing the monster killed by the train to drop even more gold. Flip the Switch allows formation abilities affecting Langley to also apply to those Crusaders in the column directly behind Langley and All Aboard increases the effect of Chew Chew for each boss area you clear for the first time on the current reset. =Tier 1 Objectives= to start :* Ranger Rayna takes up a slot :* Rayna randomly debuff adjacent Crusaders with a nasty fine, reducing their DPS and disabling formation abilities. |Reward T1 = Ranger Rayna swaps with The Princess |Notes T1 = Every 15 seconds, Rayna chooses a random Crusader next to her, reduces their DPS by 95% and disables their FAs for 30 seconds. }} to start :* Littlefoot and two of her most enthusiastic stalkers take up 3 slots total |Reward T1 = Littlefoot swaps with Thalia, the Thunder King }} to start :* Must have 500+ to start :* Some of your Crusaders randomly get lost in the woods, making them unusable |Reward T1 = Tier 1 Bigfoot Jeweled Chest |Notes T1 = }} to start :* Must have 1,000+ to start :* Col-BearsReference to Stephen Colbert, host of comedy show The Colbert Report, which had ThreatDown segments counting down news stories where the #1 story frequently involved bears.http://www.cc.com/video-clips/f0uh68/the-colbert-report-threatdown---all-bear-edition spawn randomly. If they reach you, you will die, but they don't. |Reward T1 = Tier 1 Bigfoot Jeweled Chest |Notes T1 = A Col-Bear, which will not spawn on boss areas, cannot be killed, but moves slowly. }} to start :* Must have 1,500+ to start :* Pack Horses take up 2 slots, but they buff adjacent Crusaders DPS |Reward T1 = Tier 1 Bigfoot Jeweled Chest |Notes T1 = Each Pack Horse buff adjacent Crusaders DPS by 150% }} to start :* A random Bigfoot Chest is awarded upon reset :* Bigfoot Chests contain gear for the new Event Crusaders |Reward T1 = Random Bigfoot Chest |Notes T1 = }} =Tier 2 Objectives= to start :* Penny the Park Planner takes up a slot in your formation :* Gold that you don't manually pick up only counts for 0.1% of its value |Reward T1 = Penny the Park Planner swaps with Prince Sal, the Merman }} to start :* Beary McBearFace and some of his forest friends take up slots in your formation |Reward T1 = Beary McBearFace swaps with King Reginald IV }} to start :* Must have 5,000+ to start :* A random number of Flames spawn with each wave of enemies :* Flames have much more health than normal enemies, but don't drop gold |Reward T1 = Tier 2 Bigfoot Jeweled Chest }} to start :* Must have 7,500+ to start :* Only Crusaders with the DPS tag can be used |Reward T1 = Tier 2 Bigfoot Jeweled Chest Only crusaders with the DPS tag are available. }} to start :* Must have 10,000+ to start :* XP is replaced with Exhaustion :* Each point of Exhaustion reduces Crusader DPS by 95%, stacking multiplicatively |Reward T1 = Tier 2 Bigfoot Jeweled Chest |Notes T1 = Warps count toward Exhaustion. }} =Tier 3 Objectives= to start :* Rosie the Rocklechaun and 2 rocks take up slots in the formation :* Every 25 areas, Rosie swaps positions with one of the rocks :* Rosie decreases the DPS of adjacent Crusaders by 99.99% |Reward T1 = Rosie the Rocklechaun swaps with Chef Casey }} to start :* Must have 25,000 to start :* Monsters spawn twice as quickly, but quests requirements are doubled :* Monsters move very quickly, hit harder, and have much more health |Reward T1 = Tier 3 Bigfoot Jeweled Chest |Notes T1 = Monsters have x8 movement speed and x16 health, and deal 4x damage. }} to start :* Must have 50,000 to start :* Invulnerable rolling stone monsters spawn random :* If they reach your formation, you wipe and must go back an area |Reward T1 = Tier 3 Bigfoot Jeweled Chest }} to start :* Must have 75,000 to start :* Only Tanks, Healers, and Littlefoot's Big Adventure Crusaders may be used :* The Bushwhacker and Nate are coming too, just to keep an eye on things |Reward T1 = Tier 3 Bigfoot Jeweled Chest }} Only tank & healer crusaders, Bush Whacker, Nate Dragon, and Littlefoot Big Adventure's crusaders are available. to start :* Must have 100,000 to start :* Every Crusader's DPS is decreased according to their bench slot |Reward T1 = Tier 3 Bigfoot Jeweled Chest |Notes T1 = Crusaders lose DPS equal to 4 to the power of their bench slot number (4^n). The first slot is reduced to 1/4 normal damage, the second slot to 1/16th normal damage, third slot to 1/64th, etc. }} =Tier 4 Objectives= to start :* Langley and a train take up slots in the formation :* Crusaders adjacent to Langley have their DPS disabled :* No Gold Find Crusaders may be used |Reward T1 = Langley the Conductor swaps with Xander, the Xmas Dragon }} to start :* Only animal and Littlefoot's Big Adventure Crusaders may be used |Reward T1 = Tier 4 Bigfoot Jeweled Chest }} Only specific crusaders are available. to start :* All but 10 random bench seats are disabled :* The available bench seats change every 100 areas |Reward T1 = Tier 4 Bigfoot Jeweled Chest }} to start :* Monsters alternate being immune to DPS, CLK, or projectiles |Reward T1 = Tier 4 Bigfoot Jeweled Chest }} to start :* Every 75 areas, a slot in the formation is taken up by a tree |Reward T1 = Tier 4 Bigfoot Jeweled Chest |Notes T1 = Trees fill in the formation slots in a fixed sequence. }} =Achievements= Tier 1 Recruit Ranger Rayna Unlock Ranger Rayna by completing the respective objective. Recruit Littlefoot Unlock Littlefoot by completing the respective objective. Ready to Range Get a piece of equipment in all three slots of Rayna. Not So Little Anymore Get a piece of equipment in all three slots of Littlefoot. S'mores Spend 16,500 Marshmallows starting objectives in the "Littlefoot's Big Adventure" campaign. Marshmallows spent on purchasing chests don't count! All Growed Up Increase your Global DPS by 100% or more using Littlefoot's "Growing Up" upgrade. Tier 2 Recruit Penny the Park Planner Unlock Penny the Park Planner by completing the respective objective. Recruit Beary McBearFace Unlock Beary McBearFace by completing the respective objective. Equip Penny the Park Planner Get a piece of equipment in all three slots of Penny the Park Planner. Equip Beary McBearFace Get a piece of equipment in all three slots of Beary McBearFace. Inferno Have 20 monsters on fire from Controlled Burn at once Campfire Season Spend 33,000 Marshmallows starting objectives in the "Littlefoot's Big Adventure" campaign. Marshmallows spent on purchasing chests don't count! Tier 3 Recruit Rosie the Rocklechaun Unlock Rosie the Rocklechaun by completing the respective objective. Gear Rosie the Rocklechaun Get a piece of equipment for all three slots of Rosie the Rocklechaun. Stone Cold Completionist Complete all Littlefoot's Big Adventure Tier 3 Objectives. Rock On-ward Beat area 900 in Littlefoot's Big Adventure Free Play. Indestructible Trigger Stone Form and then heal Rosie up to full health four times in a single area. Wallowing in Mallow Spend 50,000 Marshmallows starting objectives in the "Littlefoot's Big Adventure" campaign. Marshmallows spent on purchasing chests don't count! =Walkthrough= =References= Category:Events Category:Campaigns Category:Littlefoot's Big Adventure